epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mythbusters
- B-Team = - All Five = - S4 Trailer = }} The Mythbusters |fullname = James Franklin Hyneman Adam Whitney Savage Tory Belleci Grant Masaru Imahara Kari Elizabeth Byron |nicknames = Mythbusters |born = Jamie Hyneman: September 25, 1956 (age 58) Marshall, Michigan, USA Adam Savage: July 15, 1967 (age 47) New York City, New York, USA Kari Byron: December 18, 1974 (age 39) Los Gatos, California, United States Grant Imahara: October 23, 1970 (age 44) Los Angeles, California, United States Tory Belleci: October 30, 1970 (age 44) Monterey, California, United States |hair = Various (group appearance) |eyes = Various (group appearance) |image2 = |ERBnumber = Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters |vs = Ghostbusters Stay Puft Marshmallow Man |releasedate = November 10, 2014 |votecount = TBA |location = M5 Industries Shandor Building }} The Mythbusters, Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage, who were later joined by Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara, and Kari Byron, battled in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters against the Ghostbusters. They were portrayed by Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Chris Alvarado, KRNFX, and Mary Gutfleisch. Information on the Rappers The Mythbusters are a science entertainment TV group, consisting of special effects experts Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. Originating in 2003, the Mythbusters use elements of the scientific method to test the validity of myths, rumors, movie scenes, adages, Internet videos, and news stories. The show is one of the oldest— and the most popular— on Discovery Channel currently in production. Alongside them were Kari Byron, Tory Belleci, and Grant Imahara until they left the show in August 2014. Lyrics Note: Adam Savage's lines are in yellow, Jamie Hyneman in brown, Tory Belleci in turquoise, Grant Imahara in lime, Kari Byron in orange. In the first verse, both Hyneman and Savage rapping at the same time is in normal text, and in the second verse, Tori, Grant, and Kari rapping at the same time in normal text. 'Verse 1' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis! Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact, positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. 'Verse 2' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. Hey! Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari, Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows, and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind! Gallery 2sxc.png|Mythbusters' selfie Trivia *This is the second time Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD rap alongside each other, the first being the Mario Brothers. **However, they both said the lyrics for the TMNT, but Peter wasn't in costume. If this is counted, then this will be their third time. *They are the first title rappers to rap against a group of rappers differing in size from their own. **They will be the fourth group characters in general to rap against a group of rappers differing in size from their own, after William Shakespeare against Dr. Seuss and his creations, Moses against Santa Claus and his Elves, and Ebenezer Scrooge against the Ghosts of Christmas. ***Of them, the Mythbusters are the first to have more than one rapper. *They were among the first characters other than Adolf Hitler to have appeared in a Season trailer, along with two of the Ghostbusters. **However, the Mythbusters' faces were seen in the trailer, whereas the Ghostbusters' appearance was limited to merely their feet and a hand. *The Mythbusters posted a picture of Peter and Lloyd as them on their Facebook page, making them the seventh and eighth people to respond to themselves in an ERB. **They are the first and second person to respond to their battle before the battle is even released. ***After the rap battle was released, Adam, Jamie, Kari, and Grant responded to the video by posting links and commenting on them on their Twitters, meaning that this is the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th time that a real person who is portrayed in the battle mentions that battle on their social networks, after Donald Trump, Stephen King, and Bill Nye. ****Bill Nye however, is the only one to respond to his rap battle somewhere other than Twitter, (Reddit) making them the 3rd and 4th people to respond to their rap battle using Twitter. *****They are the 8th, 9th, 10 and 11th people to be known to have watched their rap battle. The first seven are Lady Gaga, Hulk Hogan, Skrillex, Barack Obama, Donald Trump, Stephen King, and Bill Nye. *They are the first group to be backed up by a rapper, let alone another group. *They are the first group to have a female rapper. *They are the first group from a non-fictional TV show to rap. *With five people, they are the group with the highest number of people. *They are the second group of rappers that has the definitive article "the" written in their title cards, the first being the Ghostbusters from the same battle. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Mary Doodles